A Moment Of Peace
by ihobbitses
Summary: A force moment between Kylo Ren and Rey set after the events of The Last Jedi.


**I wrote this as a Christmas present for someone. First time writing for Reylo.**

 **Hope everyone enjoys.**

 **The Last Jedi spoilers.**

* * *

She had literally shut the door on him.

So why couldn't he just let it go. Let her die too, like everyone else who still held onto the old ways. He didn't have an answer, and wasn't that the problem.

While he didn't have to worry about Snoke anymore, he still only thought freely of her while in his personal chambers, lest Hux see them in his eyes and think him weak. He couldn't have that. In a fair battle he would wipe the floor with Hux's beaten and bleeding body, but there were times even he, Kylo Ren, had to sleep.

Though knowing that sleep was necessary didn't make it easier to do so. He currently lay on the small bed that barely fit his large frame. It was nothing like the one he had had at home with his parents, and still not like the one at the training temple. It was hard and unforgiving, much like everything else in the First Order.

Just like him.

With a sigh, he turned onto his side and looked straight into dark brown eyes. He managed to only show how startled he was by the tightening of his muscles, but he knew she had seen it. Her keen eyes didn't miss a thing.

He wished she would look away.

But she didn't. Her hair was loose for once, and it wrapped around her neck in short waves as her head rested on her hands. She didn't glow red like he did from the miscellaneous lights in his chambers, proving that she wasn't actually there.

"I can't sleep," she whispered.

Kylo propped his head up on his crooked arm, looking down at her. She barely fit on his bed with him, but he supposed she wasn't actually on his bed anyway. It didn't make her look any less real though. Not for the first time, he noticed how beautiful she was.

Instead of commenting on that thought though, he said, "Me too."

He watched her eyes wander over his form. It wasn't like the last time he hadn't had a shirt on. She didn't look as startled. It was the same look some of the other trainee's had worn when he'd been becoming a Jedi under Luke's watch. Interesting.

As he watched in silence, she lifted her left hand slowly from under her cheek and rested her fingers against his bare chest.

The shock of it stole through him and he sucked in a sharp breath. Images of her joining him stomped through his brain like a rampaging Tauntaun, ruining the shields he had erected against emotions. The burning in his chest started at where her fingers touched him and spread like uncontrollable poison.

"Why?" he asked after who knew how long. It could have been seconds, or maybe hours, he had no idea.

Her eyes met his, and he knew she knew what he meant. But she asked anyway, "Why what?"

He swallowed the moisture in his mouth, trying to find the words in his turbulent mind. A turbulence she had created. "Why won't you join me? We could achieve so much together. We could have... everything." A twitch under his eye was the only sign that ruling the galaxy wasn't the only thing he wanted with her.

Acutely aware of where she touched him, Kylo felt when her fingers slid down his chest, but she didn't remove them. He didn't dare move.

* * *

It took her a few moments to answer him. His skin was remarkably soft under her fingers, and she fought the urge to find out more. And it wasn't as though he was offering. It didn't escape her notice that he didn't stop her, either.

Meeting his eyes again, she told him part of the truth. "I don't want to rule the galaxy, Ben. You shouldn't either."

He didn't show any outward sign that her words stung. Only a cunning intelligence in his eyes, as though he was analyzing her words from every angle.

Rey didn't know what she expected from him, but she was surprised by his answer.

"Then we could leave. Leave and let the past die out without us." His tone hadn't changed, but she could tell this meant more to him as his eyes searched hers. Her answer would sway their future from here on out and for some reason that scared her. Even more so that she thought _they_ had a future at all.

For a moment, she could see the future he spoke of. They could find somewhere in the galaxy far, far away. Somewhere lush with green and life. Build a life together. He was fierce in his beliefs, and this would be no different, if that's what she chose. Kylo Ren would follow her lead. He would be Ben Solo, for her.

She couldn't deny that the thought was tantalizing.

But then another image came to her; one filled with pain from her decision. Finn, Poe, Leia... All dead because she had deserted them to the First Order's cruelty to put her own happiness first.

Rey couldn't do that, no matter how much it made her ache.

As though he could see her inner battle, he raised his hand, placed his own fingers against her cheek. His rough thumb scraped against her skin softly, sending shivers down her body to places she hadn't realized awoke in this way. "Ben," she breathed without really meaning to.

Her eyes had closed for a moment, unable to see and feel at the same time. When Rey opened them again, he was closer. Much closer. He seemed to fill all of her senses; his unique male scent, the dark depth of his eyes and the heated breath against her face.

The move of his position made her hand fall against his abdomen fully. The warmth of him spread up her arm, and all of a sudden she needed _more_.

Ben's face was closer still, until he was leaning over her and she had turned onto her back. Her eyes slid closed just as his lips touched hers in a featherlight caress.

And then she was cold.

Her eyes flipped open and she sat up, finding herself still in the room she had gone to to rest. Ben was nowhere to be seen. She was alone. Again.

Hugging her knees to her chest, she rested her chin against them. Closing her eyes again, she tried to feel the warmth of him again, but all she felt was the hot tear running down her cheek to disappear into the blanket.


End file.
